little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zip Zoom Broom
Zip Zoom Broom 'is episode 14 of Little Charmers. It aired on August 4, 2015. Previous: Upside Down Friends Next: Sheep Over Party Synopsis ''Hazel wants to fix dad's zip zoom broom, but somehow it's flying away. Summary '''Day off from school The episode starts off with Hazel sleeping.Hazel's dad is so excited.Because Hazel doesn't have to go to school.she gets dress.and Hazel can spend some time with her dad at his broom shop. Hazel had just finish breakfast.Her friends came over wearing their boots.Her friends are going to the pond to catch moths.Hazel is going to spend some time with her dad at his broom shop.And the charmers leave to go to the pond.Hazel's dad says the boss like him would be mad if they're late.They grab their brooms and go. Hazel and her dad are flying to the broom shop.Hazel packs everything.Except a lunch.Hazel's dad is the lunch of the boss.and they arrived at the broom shop. Working on school's day off Hazel's dad and Hazel arrived at the shop.Hazel's dad is advusting a broom.Hazel asks him what will he do with the leftovers.But the problem was it's too noisy.Hazel suggest they recycle broom sticks.Hazel spells up a broom.Hazel's dad says that is the best idea.Then the phone rings and Hazel's dad goes down to answer it.Hazel flies a broom but it kinda goes crazy.Hazel's dad tells hazel that she can't test it until it's finished.Mr wozzle called and he needs a booster for his b-100.He give Hazel a favour.Hazel goes and gets it.She tries to reach it but it's too high she gets a box and gets it.The box is so wobbly that hazel fell down.She suddenly found a broom in the case.Hazel's dad came up and he had built that zip zoom broom ages ago.He had to keep the pieces separated so it doesn't zoom away.Someday he'll fix it.Parsley came over he decided he can help out he is working on his day off.Hazel thought it was gonna be just her and his dad. "I just thought it was just going to be just me and dad." Hazel Bossing around A few minutes later.Parsley puts his broom together some of these days he'll make sparkly brooms for everyone.Hazel tries to charm.But parsley stops her and tells her that there's no magic in this part of broom making that's the rule.Hazel's dad gets a point and says magic goes in later.and he takes the booster for mr wozzle.Hazel can keep an eye of things until he gets back.But hazel's dad decided that parsley should take this over.Hazel ask him that she can try that again.But parsley can't let her he doesn't want the brooms to get a splinter.He ask hazel if she can get the wax. Hazel wonders what the wax are and she knows she had to be a good broom maker as parsley and she can prove it.She is going to fix her dad's zip zoom broom. Fixing the broom Hazel calls her friends.The charmers are at Posie's home sorting moths.She got something amazing to show her friends.Her friends we'll be here in no time. Hazel arrived at the charmhouse and tells them that dad put it in this case.Lavender ask her that this is it the zip zoom broom that was a tricky name.Hazel opens the case and the pieces flew out.Hazel has to show her dad she is a really good broom maker than Parsley he keeps trying to boss her around.Posie says that he does do that a lot.The only one that can fix it was Hazel.They try but it doesn't fit. The charmers made up a spell to put the pieces together.but the broom flies away. "So getting away." Hazel Quotes Trivia *Mr. Charming's broom builder job is firstly introduced in this episode. Gallery Zipzoomhazel.jpg Zip Zoom Broom and Sheep Over Party.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1